


Love the Broken

by LadyRosa



Series: Broken Yet Complete [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assassin!Stephen, Brief Description of Murders, Brief choking, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, If you read the first part then you know who dies, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Villain!Tony, Violence, bath tub sex, butt plug, no beta we die like men, the boys are safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRosa/pseuds/LadyRosa
Summary: He is an assassin tasked to procure information about the Villain Iron Man from Tony Stark.He is supposed to not feel.But falling in love is something that he will never apologize for.--Stephen's POV in'Mighty Is He'.





	Love the Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Note the tags! There is violence and explicit sexual content in this fic! The only major character death are the ones stated in the previous fic! 
> 
> Reading Mighty Is He is optional but it could give you insight about Tony's thoughts.
> 
> ** Onwards to the fic! **

* * *

**Love The Broken**

* * *

He is a mystery.

A ghost summoned to eliminate those who have proven to be a challenge.

He who whispers caring words into the ears of grieving women and brings seductive touches to lonely men. 

Trained in the arts of seduction and assassination, he rises in the ranks of SHIELD as one of their top assassins. But all the years of suppressed desires, of feelings had him lost. The emptiness inside him a constant ironic presence.

So he does jobs, again and again. Almost like clockwork. He feels numb to the touch, blind to the stares, deaf to the words.

Will this be his life until he was killed in duty and no one would remember him. They just move on. An asset tossed away without any final thought.

He feels… _scared._

"Don't feel. We're not allowed." Widow, who is like him tells him one day. Her eyes with no emotion and he thinks, would he be like that soon? Soulless eyes with hands that is capable of killing as more time goes on. 

He travels the world, searching for an answer in his never-ending soulless existence. Every blood spilt by his hands, every target seduced into giving up money, confidential documents, or their lives. His face becomes a blurry image to those under his so-called spell. He is a ghost, as what people in SHIELD would say.

Those unlike him whisper amongst themselves. PItying looks are sent his way. Words that say of his fate as a future Widow.

Those words send shivers in his already freezing and numb soul.

He is being summoned, his feet taking him to the office of the Director, whose single eye barely glanced at him before pointing at the folder in front of him. 

“New target,” Fury says in a usual demanding voice. “Are you aware of the Iron Man?”

He looks at Fury, frowning slightly so Fury continues.

“He’s a son of a bitch and kills many SHIELD agents. I want information about him and there are rumours that the billionaire inventor Tony Stark knows him.”

“I do not work with rumours,” He said, narrowing his eyes at Fury. “You want me to go based on mere tall tales?”

“I’m ordering you to go, Ghost.” Fury almost snarls. “Do whatever you want. Fuck him for all I care but I need information, understand?”

**Ghost**. That is what they call him and it slowly freezes him inside. Was he a lesser human the more blood on his hands in their opinion? To not be treated as a fellow human anymore but as a ghost instead?

He finally nods, tucking the folder under his arm and leaves for his mission to start. 

He dresses up in his finest suit in navy blue that brings out his eyes and attends the gala he was sure Tony Stark would be in. It was easy to spot the man: chestnut brown hair, styled in unruly curls, dressed in a dapper red suit, and in conversation with senior businessmen and looking quite bored in their presence. 

Time to spice things up then. A melody that he is used to playing by now. He runs his fingers through his hair, revealing a singular dangling sapphire earring on his ear in full view of the man, catching his attention after the light in the ballroom creates a glint on the jewel. 

Amber eyes lock with him and he smiles shyly, reaching out to take a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, showing off the smooth skin of his wrist before taking a sip from his glass.

Minutes after their first eye contact, Stark was already standing before him, offering conversation with a delightful twinkle in his amber eyes.

"Stephen Strange." He introduces himself, holding out his hand and Stark shakes it, his hand lingering for a few more seconds before letting go of his hand.

"Tony Stark." 

He smiles coyly over the rim of his glass. "Who doesn't know Tony Stark?"

Stark's smile never lost its brilliance as his amber eyes scanned him up and down. 

"Well, you haven't had the pleasure of knowing me fully," Stark says and he fluttered his eyes at the amber-eyed man. 

"I would like to get to know you then." He reaches out, running his hand down Stark's chest slowly, speaking in a sultry voice. "All the naked truth of Tony Stark, the hard.." He peers up at Stark through his lashes. "And the fast."

Stark's eyes were slowly darkening with desire and the man wraps his arm around his waist, pulling him closer. 

"Then I guess I shouldn't disappoint, hm?

As he found himself in Stark's bed, and under Stark himself, he feels warmth in him as he stares up at Stark, moaning out his name as the man on top of him picked up his pace.

He cums untouched and as Stark pulls out, Stephen cuddles closer to him, smiling in satisfaction as they slept.

The mission is a go.

But days pass and he finds himself spending more time with the other man, who seemed very much like a romantic at heart.

Flowers, soft smiles while eating dinner, innocent hand-holding and cuddling while watching a movie. 

It was so different from his other targets and he finds himself falling further into the rabbit hole known as this mesmerizing man, Tony Stark.

Three months since the start of their relationship, he finds himself relaxing in a rather large bathtub after a whole weekend of passionate sex in Tony's penthouse.

He had received a message from SHIELD previously to report to the headquarters in a few hours and his mind was already making up excuses as to why he has only meaningless information for them.

"So there you are." Came Tony's voice and he looks up to see his lover leaning against the doorframe and just observing him with a small smile on his face. "I was looking for you when I woke up."

Tony is still without clothes, marks of their heated night evident on his skin and he himself was quite sure that he looks similarly enticing in the eyes of Tony Stark. 

He smiles, beckoning him to move closer with a 'come hither' look, and the man did, sitting on the edge of the bathtub and reaching down to link their fingers together. 

"I was being summoned by my boss." He tells Tony. "I'm sorry for not waking you up."

"Ah, the fashion company?" His cover story. Stephen Strange is the assistant designer that works for a company in the fashion industry and that he's on a vacation for now.

He smiles apologetically at Tony. "Yes. So I need to leave for work soon."

Tony lifts their hands to his lips and kisses his knuckles, his eyes were slightly darkening. "What time to do you need to go there?"

"In two hours."

"Well, that's plenty of time, hm?"

He sees Tony's length already slightly hard and he smirks. "Perhaps." He asked, his free hand moving down his own body seductively and he watches as Tony follows his hand with his eyes, licking his lips. "I do feel so empty." 

Tony then turns, his feet now inside the bathtub and he shifts, his hand letting go of Tony and moving to spread Tony's legs so that he can be closer to his treat, leaning forward to lick a stripe from the base to the tip, suckling on the head as he looks at Tony with a sultry look. 

"Mmm.." Tony moans quietly, his hand running through his hair.

Hands braced on Tony's thighs; he starts to move, take the cock deep and back, over and over in the rhythm that he is familiar with. Fast and precise.

The grip in his hair pulled tighter as Tony's breathing got faster, as the fire in his eyes grew more blazing with every swirl of his tongue around the tip of his cock.

“You should see yourself, Stephen.” Tony murmurs, his breathing heavy, “You’re so beautiful taking my cock into your mouth."

All he could do was moan around the length in his mouth, arching his back so that he would look more enticing to Tony.

“Fuck.” and Tony was cursing again at the display, pulling his cock from his mouth to pull him up by his hair, with Tony leaning down to kiss him deeply. "Turn around."

He obeys, the water in the tub sloshing around as he presented himself to Tony, who grips at his hips as he enters him with one smooth thrust. 

They moan as Tony started to move in and out, pulling out until just the head of his cock remains inside before thrusting back in. 

"You like that, baby?" Tony whispered hotly in his ear, his grip on his hips tightening. "You like the feeling of me in you?"

He moans wantonly, grabbing at the edge of the tub to steady himself as Tony speeds up his thrusting, reaching around to tug onto his cock in time with his movements. It wasn't long before he was releasing spurts of cum, arching his back and crying out Tony's name. 

A slight pull and with a gasp, they were sitting in the tub, with Tony's arms around his waist and him right on top of Tony's lap, with his hard cock still in him. 

He tilts his head back to rest against Tony's shoulder, grinding his hips down slightly as Tony sucked on his skin, creating another set of hickeys. 

"Feels so nice in here." Tony hums, kissing his neck as his hands roamed all over his body, pinching his nipples lightly. 

With Tony stimulating him, he clenches around Tony's cock, moaning and before he knew it, Tony is filling him up with him twitching at how full he feels, leaning against Tony's body and into his warmth.

"Mmmhmmm," He whispers as Tony presses a kiss on his cheek. He loves it when Tony doesn't pull out immediately, just him warming up his cock and he can tell that his lover likes it too. 

They sat there for a while, with Tony washing them both up and him resting against the brunet before they had to step out of the tub to dress up for the day. A kiss was shared between them before he drives to SHIELD.

He manages to get out of trouble, his tongue of lies working its magic. More time. He better have more data too.

Blank green eyes stared at him and he stared back.

"Don't feel, Ghost," Widow says to him in her monotone voice.

He inclines his head a little, just to satisfy her before continuing on his way back to the exit. 

_A little late for that warning._

Almost a year after their first meeting, he finds himself moving into Tony's penthouse. 

He was not actively seeking out information about Iron Man, much to Fury's frustration. But he couldn't care less. He wanted this. And more time passes, he notices something he has never done so before. 

He feels normal. As normal as someone like him can be allowed to.

He was taken aback, of course, mere months after the beginning of this new romantic relationship with his target. He stares at himself in the mirror and was surprised at how… human he feels. How he refers to himself with his name now, not some pronoun to be had but as… Stephen.

Is Stephen getting used to the affection, the love being showered on him? What makes Tony Stark different from the other targets he had?

The casual touches, soft kisses, affectionate gazes, love notes that were left behind for Stephen to find around the house. Stephen finds himself falling.

He feels lips on his neck and he was taken back to the present, in the bedroom getting dressed with Tony who has his arms around his waist and kissing the skin of his neck gently. 

"I'm cooking for tonight's anniversary. Is that alright?" Tony asks and Stephen ignores the warning bells in his head. 

"Please do not burn our dinner." 

“Ah, you with little faith.” Tony laughs before pressing another kiss on his skin, lingering for a moment before he pulls away completely.

"I won't."

He watches Tony prepare the food, leaning against the counter as Tony chopped up some of the ingredients quickly and precisely. His thoughts wandered once again, thinking about how life would have been if he met Tony not as an assassin, but as Stephen. Just a normal man with a normal job. 

Tony hisses as he accidentally touched the hot pot and Stephen moves in to reach out and hold the hand. He smiles lightly before pressing a soft kiss on the knuckles, hoping to soothe the momentary pain. The amber-eyed man smiles back, leaning towards him to press a kiss on his lips. Just a simple peck but it was enough to make Stephen's heart flutter.

He’s in love. 

It was a realisation that was surprising for him. People like him never fall in love in their line of duty but Stephen, he is lucky enough.

He hears his phone ring and he cursed quietly, pulling away from Tony. The ringtone that he had set for SHIELD. “Sorry, I have to take this.” He excuses himself and moved to the next room and out of ear shot of Tony. 

“Ghost!” The snarl of Fury was the first thing that he heard the moment he answers the call. “You better have the data soon.” 

“He is not making it easy.”

“Then make it easier!” Fury spat. “You have one job, Ghost. If you can’t do the job, then I can easily have Widow finish it.”

Stephen takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself and was about to answer Fury but the other man just hung up on him, leaving him alone with the monotone dial tone. He grits his teeth, pocketing his phone and taking a moment to calm himself. 

He grows weary and Stephen is just tempted to just lay everything out to Tony. But that would be hard to say especially on their first year anniversary. 

He makes his way back to the dining area, where Tony already has everything set up and is lighting up the candles on the table before he turns to look at Stephen. 

“Sorry, Boss was being a pain." He kisses Tony apologetically, feeling Tony’s arm wrap around his waist, squeezing him briefly before helping him onto his chair. 

"Fuck them," is Tony’s quip and Stephen laughs, reaching out to drink from his glass and tucking in to eat the pasta that Tony made. 

It took him two bites before the taste of something strange alerted him but he couldn’t do anything, his body felt heavy and he falls into darkness.

He wakes up in an unfamiliar place, him sitting on a chair with his limbs tied up. A shadowy figure stood before him and he slowly blinks his eyes to adjust them to the brightness. 

Amber eyes that looks like they were glowing. An intricate beard that framed the smirk on his face. It was Tony.

"Good morning, my love." The other man reaches out to gently tilt Stephen's head to look at him.

"W-what-" He tries to say, his voice slightly raspy.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't know what you are doing?" Tony asks him, his voice dropping dangerously. "That I didn't know what game you are playing?"

Stephen’s eyes widened at what exactly Tony is implying. 

"Turns out you're actually the mouse slowly being trapped by your one and only predator," Tony's hand moved down, wrapping around Stephen's neck and slightly squeezing.

Everything's crashing down around him

And Stephen surprises himself when he feels tears well up in his eyes and he stiffles a sob. 

"Somehow I knew this would happen," Stephen whispers almost to himself but he was sure that Tony can hear him. "It was too good to be true but I held hope that you wouldn't be my target. You treated me like a true living person, not just a throwaway doll like in SHIELD."

Stephen then looks at Tony steadily, swallowing his nervousness down to try to calm himself but a tear slides down his cheek. "_ You looked at me as if I was your most precious thing in this world. _"

He feels Tony squeeze his neck a little harder, narrowing his eyes. "You think your honeyed words could save you?" 

"It.. wasn't honeyed." Stephen gasps out and he feels Tony loosen his hold just a little bit, allowing Stephen to breathe. "I really did fall in love, that's why I kept on delaying, I kept asking for more time. I wanted more time with you."

"And now that you know who I really am, are you still going to kill me?" Tony squeezes his neck once again and Stephen gasps.

"N-No." he whispers desperately. "I love you."

Tony leans forward and kisses Stephen hard, nipping, biting on his lips. He gasps into the kiss, trying to convey his emotions, his sincerity to his lover before Tony pulls away, gripping his chin. 

With half lidded eyes, he was unconsciously leaning forward, trying to kiss Tony once again but the other man places a finger on his lips, preventing him from moving further.

"Uh-uh, little kitten," Tony murmurs, making Stephen’s eyes widen and shiver slightly at how Tony’s voice just makes him undone. "I want to test your loyalty."

He feels Tony tracing his jaw lightly. "Bring me the head of the undercover agent they call Alexander Pierce."

Stephen wasn’t even surprised that Tony knows about that. He nods quietly and Tony smirks at him, cutting him out of his restraints. He promises his lover that he’ll return with a prize. The definite proof that he is loyal to Tony and Tony only. 

Because what has SHIELD done other than ask for more every time he gives?

Infiltrating Pierce’s home is easy and pretending to flirt with him is like second nature. But the moment the other man’s guard is down, the moment he tried to rip off Stephen’s clothes and mark his neck was when Stephen snapped. He grabs a letter opener from the man’s desk and stabbed Pierce’s neck hard. He then watches as the man pulled away, clutching onto his neck before slowly collapsing on the ground, reaching out to grab Stephen’s pant leg but Stephen steps back, watching the life bleed out of his target’s body. 

The next step is easier. A hand saw to the neck and Stephen made his way back to his home, his _ Tony _. 

Tony is standing in the middle of the mansion’s living room, watching him as he places the head of Alexander Pierce onto the floor in front of him and bows his head. 

"I give you my loyalty, Tony Stark." He tells Tony, the feeling of freedom, of SHIELD’s shadow no longer plaguing him. He finally found his answer. “I give you my heart, my soul.”

He hears Tony hum in thought before he feels Tony’s hand tracing his jaw and gently coaxing Stephen to look at him. 

Burning amber eyes look at him, scanning for something on his face before he moves onto his neck, where Pierce made a mark. 

"Did he fuck you?" Tony asks him dangerously and Stephen's hand went unconsciously to cover the mark.

"No. He got a little hands-on but-" Tony suddenly pulls him flush against his body and starts kissing him harshly, nipping on Stephen's lips. Stephen gasps as he feels Tony ripping his clothes off in a show of his strength.

"No one touches you." Tony says to him, his hand moving to Stephen's behind and squeezed it. "You're mine.”

He finds himself being screwed onto the couch with the head of Alexander Pierce still on the floor. But he finds himself not caring, losing himself in the pleasure that his lover brings. First the sofa then on the bed, where they spend the rest of the night memorizing each other once again. 

As the light from the sun spilled from the gap of the curtains, Stephen stretches his body on the bed, letting out a satisfied moan as he lays on his stomach and smiles at Tony, who reached out to trail his fingertips on Stephen's bare back. 

"You're like a flexible kitten," Tony says, amused and Stephen looks at him, raising an eyebrow. 

"And is that bad?"

"Not at all." Tony rests his palm on Stephen's ass, squeezing it lightly. "I like fucking you in different positions."

Stephen gently swats at Tony playfully. "You're insatiable."

Tony chuckles before he caresses Stephen's cheekbone. He is silent for a while. "Now you see me for who I am." 

Stephen met his eyes head-on. "Yes."

"Are you're not disgusted by what you find?" 

"Not at all.” Stephen smiles at him and Tony’s answering soft smile makes him lean forward to kiss him lightly on the lips.

What follows is months of planning and silent assassinations of the other secret agents of SHIELD around the country. Stephen actually feels the freedom, the happiness that his lover's company brings to him. He offers distractions for SHIELD with no one the wiser to the actual plans of Tony to obliterate the organization. 

Stephen didn't care much. His loyalty is no longer to them. 

But even when all the secrets that they once hid is now open to each other, it only served to bring them closer. 

Stephen would almost call this fate 'meant to be', which is considered 'non-existent' in his line of work.

They celebrate their second year anniversary with passionate sex from the morning to night and as they lay on their bed, sated beyond belief, Stephen's phone began beeping loudly.

And the message that is on the display made his blood run cold.

**KILL TONY STARK WITHIN A WEEK OR YOUR TRAITOROUS HEAD WILL BE DISPLAYED FOR THE WORLD TO SEE INSTEAD**

"What is it?" He hears Tony ask him softly and he wordlessly reveals him the text in his phone and watches Tony's eyes narrow and burn brighter. 

"I want you to return to SHIELD." He tells him and Stephen frowns, opening his mouth to answer him but his lover looks at him, determination making his amber eyes blaze. 

So they plan. Tony would have a staged accident and hide out for a while as Stephen will return to SHIELD with a bunch of fake documents about Tony's 'alliance' with Iron Man. 

Stephen was doubtful for a moment about this plan but Tony did reassure him that everything will be alright in the end.

Three days later, the news of Tony Stark getting into a freak accident came out and Stephen himself is in his lover's workshop, working over some 'treats' that he would be bringing upon his return to SHIELD when he felt arms wrap around his waist and lips being pressed softly against his neck. 

"In a hurry to leave me?" Tony asks him.

He abandons the devices to turn around and circle his arms loosely around the man's neck, smiling softly. 

"Never." He whispers, leaning down to kiss him properly. "I just want this to be over with." 

Tony hums, his hands moving down squeeze his ass and Stephen gasped lightly, pressing himself closer to Tony. 

"Can I have a farewell gift from my lover?" Stephen purrs and Tony smirks, his eyes glinting mischievously before promptly pressing his mouth to Stephen's, catching his lips in a hard kiss. 

He is being lifted by his lover, a show of strength that he loves and wraps his legs around Tony's waist as the man carries him across the workshop and slams him against another table again.

Stephen moans loudly as he rolls his hips against Tony's, feeling the hard bulge in his lover's pants.

They took a moment to take off each other's clothes and the moment Tony's cock is free, he wraps his hand around it and strokes, making Tony groan and pull away from Stephen's mouth. Suddenly, two wet fingers push inside Stephen and he arches his back slightly in surprise. He didn't even notice Tony grab the lube. Tony obviously didn't want to draw this out because a third finger quickly joined the first two, making Stephen hiss at the stretch and throws his head back to moan when Tony nudges against his special spot inside.

Finally, Tony pulls his fingers out and his cock pushes in one quick thrust. Stephen cries out in pleasure as his lover starts moving so slow that he has had enough and grabs at Tony's hair to make him look at him.

"Fuck me hard!" He demands and his lover is just all too willing.

Tony's cock slams into Stephen, pounding into him and speeding up further as Stephen cam only wrap his legs tighter around Tony's waist to steady himself. He can feel that familiar warmth building up inside him and he knows that he was about to cum.

He tried telling it to Tony but he seems to have sensed it already, slamming into Stephen harder and harder until he brushes against his prostate one final time. With a loud cry of Tony's name, Stephen climaxes, squeezing around Tony's cock and feels his own cum filling him up with that warmth he craves.

"I love you, Stephen," Tony tells him, resting his forehead against Stephen and Stephen feels warmth. 

He belongs here. With Tony. Until the end of time.

"I love you too, Tony." He answers, kissing his lover. 

They stayed like that for a while, not separating and enjoying each other's warmth before Stephen had to leave. 

With them putting their clothes back on and one final kiss shared, Stephen climbs into his car and drives off with a stack of documents in a suitcase and driving back to the headquarters.

"Took you long enough." Fury hisses at him as he grabs the fake blueprints about Iron Man from Stephen and stalks away without another word.

And he waits because being patient is the key to success. He sneakily places tiny explosive devices in various locations in the building and waits once again for the right time. 

A week went by, the agents have noticeably let down their guards and Stephen is in his room, lubing up his surprise for Tony. A plug with a ruby red jewel on its base. _A perfect colour for the incoming bloodshed,_ he muses to himself as his other hand is preparing his entrance, stretching himself as he moans Tony's name quietly before pushing his gift inside until it feels snug in him and activates the signal for Tony. 

It's time.

In just under an hour, he hears the rampage outside the headquarters and his heart sings, calling out for his lover. 

He puts on his clothes, careful to not nudge the plug out of him before grabbing his guns, his daggers and makes his way out of his room one last time. 

There is chaos. 

He deftly eliminates other agents, making sure the other wouldn't see him as he heads to the control room, where he finds Widow, all bloodied but still alive and standing. 

"You betrayed us all!" She snarls in anger, the first emotion he has ever witnessed from the woman.

She rushes towards him, slashing her knife towards him but he sidesteps, grabbing the outreached arm and twists it behind her, kicking at the back of her knees harshly and efficiently bringing her down with a cry. 

"Oh? So you can feel after all." Stephen hums darkly and before Widow could fight back, he stabs her right through the soft spot in the middle of her jaw with her own knife.

He promptly drops her on the floor and continues.

In the midst of the destroyed SHIELD Headquarters, Stephen stood in the centre of the control room, watching as more Iron Mans (piloted remotely by JARVIS) just kill off the other agents. 

He hears footsteps behind him and he turns to see Fury, standing with his hand pointing a gun towards him. 

“You betrayed us!” The man shouts. “They were right. You were going to be the death of us all.” 

Stephen narrows his eyes but when Fury was about to shoot him, a laser blast hit him through the leg, causing him to collapse onto the ground. 

Tony is there, walking towards them as his Iron Man suit seemed to melt into his skin. He kicks off the gun that Fury was trying to reach and presses his foot down onto Fury’s hand, the man exclaiming in pain. 

“So it was you I have to thank,” Tony says in his alluring voice. He fires off another laser to Fury’s other leg and grabs a broken pipe from beside him, stabbing it through the man’s stomach. A painful and slow way to die but it was enough. 

Stephen smiles softly as Tony walks to him, his arms wrapping around Stephen’s waist. “If it wasn’t for you, Director Fury,” He kisses Stephen’s cheek lovingly. “I wouldn’t have found my perfect match.”

Fury groaned in pain, trying to pull out the pipe to at least make his death go faster but it was wedged into the ground, pinning him effectively and forcing him to watch Tony kiss Stephen heatedly before pulling away slightly. 

“You complete my world.” Tony’s eyes were blazing with emotion. “And let’s burn the world together. Marry me.”

And who is Stephen to deny that?

He smirks. “Of course, I will.”

Tony did find his surprise and they made their way back to their mansion, where they were reunited body and soul.

There is peace finally, records of SHIELD's black book surfaced due to an anonymous submission and the world was devastated to learn that the shadow organization, the one that they trusted, was actually killing innocent people, painting them as villains and threats to gain fame in the public mass.

Tony Stark is revealed to be alive and well, a little bruised because SHIELD kidnapped him and thanks to his ever-loving boyfriend's never-ending search for him, he was brought back. 

But as the world tried to function once again, two men stood before each other in a chapel, both wearing white suits and exchanging glinting gold rings. Saying their vows wholeheartedly and a promise to be by each other's side, from now on and forever.

A man whose soul is warm because of the love he feels for the other, the freedom he feels when the chains have finally been cut and the other man who promises to be by his side forever, to love him until the end of time.

They found themselves in their honeymoon suite, giggling like teenagers as they kept on stealing kisses but Stephen has another surprise for his husband, something that he was sure the other man would love very much.

Tony's hands are at his waist, moving under his jacket to pull him closer.

“Stephen, my precious love, my husband,” He says in his sultry voice and making Stephen shiver. “What's gotten into you today?”

“Nothing...” Stephen hums seductively, wrapping his arms around Tony's neck loosely as he peered at Tony through his lashes, biting his bottom lip lightly. "But I hope it's huge and quite hard."

“Oh?” He sees Tony smirk. “Was me in a tux too arousing for you, hmm?”

"Perhaps the fact that you are in a wedding tux and is now married to me..." Stephen grins slowly. "Can I undress you?"

Once Tony agrees and Stephen makes quick work of Tony's suit; taking off his jacket, undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. When Tony is finally half-naked, Stephen smirks at Tony, lifting up the tie. The amber-eyed man only laughed, allowing Stephen to blindfold him. 

Such a pretty sight. Stephen thinks to himself as he kisses Tony, nibbling on his lip before he slowly kneels, pressing his lips down Tony's bare chest, down his mouthwatering defined abs before he was fully facing the bulge in Tony's front. He leans closer, nuzzling it before he pulls his pants down, his cock now released, drawing a low hum from his lover before he stands back up and prompts Tony to undress him.

Tony steps out of his pants and Stephen feels his own shirt slowly being unbuttoned.

"Go on." He urges his husband. 

Tony didn’t say anything this time, his hands moving under the loose fabric of Stephen’s open shirt and down to his chest, touch firm now as Tony grew bold in his exploration to map out Stephen’s skin even though he already knows it.

Tony’s hands move down to the waistband of his pants where they stop.

“Should I keep going?” Tony whispered then, even though he already knew the answer himself.

“Yes." Stephen is ready for Tony to see what was waiting for him.

Fingers press against the small of his back and slid down, under the waistband of his pants and finally, brushed against soft lace.

And Tony stops, obviously trying to wrap his head around the certain feeling of the garter belt riding high, just under the waistline of Stephen’s pants.

“Stephen, my love.” Tony's whispers. “Is this really… ?”

"Yes." 

Stephen did wear black lingerie all day, walked down the aisle with it and said his vows in a pure white tux with sinful black lingerie underneath it.

At his confirmation, Tony moves, sliding his hands further down and over the top of the garter belt, all the way down his ass where he found the lace of his black panties and squeezes a handful of Stephen’s flesh in each hand.

Stephen didn’t do anything, didn’t say anything, stands there as Tony uncovered the rest of him, bringing his hands around to unbuckle Stephen’s belt and pulls down his pants.

Tony then takes off his blindfold, moves one step back to look at him standing there in his unbuttoned white shirt, half-hard against raven black lace panties that fits him perfectly and a garter belt riding on his hips, the pull of the black straps against his pale skin that went down his thighs to the stockings on his legs.

Silence before-

“-Turn around for me, kitten,” Tony tells him, his voice low.

Stephen steps out of his pants before he slowly turns. 

“Stop.” 

So he stood there with his back to Tony and feels his husband's hands on his waist. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done to me, kitten?"

Tony's hands pull him closer, his hard cock pressing against Stephen's ass and his hands moving up to pinch his nipples, rolling them and pulling, making Stephen gasp and moan at his ministrations.

“Tony.” He whines, all needy and wanton and arching his back to press himself more against his husband.

Something in his husband snaps because he finds himself on the bed, his face pressed against the mattress, his ass up and presented to Tony as he bucks his hips forward, ripping the shirt off his shoulders, throwing it to the side to expose everything. Stephen reaches back, guiding Tony’s hand by the wrist to slip his hand underneath black lace. He can feel Tony’s fingers between his cheeks and press them against his entrance so that Tony can feel that he is ready.

Two fingers push into his entrance, which is already wet with lube and Stephen couldn’t help the moan that crawled up from his chest because Tony stops, his fingers snug inside him.

“Stephen. Husband." Tony whispers, pushing in a third finger. "I will never let you go."

“Tony.” Stephen moans as Tony pulls his fingers out and the panties down. His husband makes him face him and Stephen can almost cum at the sight of his fucking husband, amber eyes blown out in lust and desire, his body looming over him and cock very much hard.

The image of Tony stroking his cock and knowing that Stephen is literally seconds away from being fucked just makes him more desperate to be filled.

Tony pushes Stephen’s legs open, revealing the black panties with his own bulge straining against it and Tony gropes at it, squeezing it and making Stephen moan loudly. 

He wants him now.

“Husband,” Stephen begs again, wrapping his legs around Tony’s hips. "Fuck me, please."

“On your knees, my love.”

Stephen quickly moves into position once again and the lace panties came down then, leaving him completely open and ready at last and without any more prompting, Tony pushes in in one fluid thrust, burying himself to the hilt and Stephen cries out Tony's name, loving how full he finally feels with his husband's length huge and hot and perfect. Then Tony moves deeper, faster, harder. He kept pounding into him and moaning Stephen’s name. 

“Yes, yes, yes.” was all Stephen himself could cry out.

Faster and faster they moved, Tony slamming in, Stephen meeting him with similar pacing before he feels Tony filling every inch of him that he could, still thrusting before Stephen arches his back, moaning loudly as he cums, spilling his release onto the sheets.

Tony isn't that far behind because he empties himself inside Stephen, releasing his cum so deep inside that Stephen thought he would swell. His husband thrusts a few more times before he pulls out with Stephen feeling empty as the cum flows between his legs, onto that black lace and down to ruin the stockings too.

Tony pulls the panties back high to keep everything inside Stephen spilling out and as Stephen glances at his husband, Tony seems to hold himself together against, his eyes promising that he is not even finished, promising silently that he would make Stephen forget everything but Tony’s name.

And even though Stephen is still soft and sensitive, he shivers at the silent promise and craves it every more. So he turns around and lays the right way up on the bed, inviting Tony in once more with lewd open legs and a sultry smirk.

“Such a pretty husband." Tony whispers as he leans in, marking Stephen’s throat.

“You're not too bad yourself, my love.” Stephen tells him before gasping when he feels a wet mouth suck on his nipple and fingers groping Stephen’s thighs and spreading his legs more.

That hot mouth trailed down, licked at his abs, nipped at his skin, teasing all over again until Tony finally got to the inside of his legs.

His husband takes Stephen’s skin in his teeth and bite down hard, to suck and nip at every spare inch of skin between the stockings all the way up to his cock.

Stephen’s back is already arching off the bed, his mouth open, panting as his fingers grabs at Tony’s hair.

Soon enough, Stephen is already begging once again, for Tony to fill him up and make love to him and his husband is much too willing to oblige, ripping off his garter belt, his panties and leaving him only in his stockings.

And they made love, their bodies pressed together, whispering soft words and exchanging gentle touches as Tony moves in and out, not rushing but a simple pace that allows them to look at each other and renew their vows once again. 

In the end, Stephen is thankful that he found his answer to his questions. Thankful to SHIELD for giving him the initial mission because it allowed him to meet his lover, his husband, his Tony. 

They found each other.

Both so broken, yet complete with the other. 

And Stephen will never let Tony go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and/or kudos are well received. Ta-ta! 💙


End file.
